Lazos de sangre
by Derra
Summary: Lyn rescata a una extraña chica en las llanuras. Esta resulta estar buscando a su hermano desaparecido hace años, y Lyn decide acompañarla. Desde la historia de Lyn hasta la derrota de Nergal. No se si el titulo va con la historia, pero no sabía ke poner.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

La noche se cernía sobre una joven de cabellos largos de color rojo oscuro mientras corría por las amplias llanuras de Sacae escapando de sus perseguidores. Se trataba de una chica alta, y se notaba que estaba en buena forma. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus cabellos. Vestía unos pantalones marrones con una raja en la parte exterior de la pierna de la rodilla para abajo que dejaba ver sus botas negras, que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas, y una camiseta de manga corta verde claro que le cubría hasta medio muslo. En la cabeza llevaba una cinta azul oscuro para evitar que el flequillo le tapase los ojos, y cuyas tiras llegaban un poco más abajo que su pelo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos mitones del mismo color que sus pantalones. El cinturón que llevaba por encima de la camiseta también era marrón y en el llevaba dos cuchillas gemelas de mango verde (como las de Jaffar, pero en otro color) una a cada lado, y varias bolsas pequeñas en la parte de atrás. También llevaba una capa con capucha del mismo color que la cinta de su cabeza, que a pesar de ser ligera era bastante abrigada.

Cuando pensaba que iba a caer agotada vio un pequeño bosque y se dirigió hacia el. Corrió zigzagueando entre los árboles sin hacer ningún ruido y en cuanto despistó a sus perseguidores se subió a un árbol y usó su capa azul oscuro para camuflarse. Definitivamente, en los dos años que llevaba viajando había llegado a pulir bastante las habilidades propias de un ladrón que obtuvo de pequeña.

Una media hora después salió de su escondite y corrió hasta perder el bosque de vista, pero poco después cayó agotada al suelo.

* * *

Ya se que es muy corto, pero es solo el prólogo. (Necesitaba introducir a mi personaje de algún modo).


	2. Cap 1

Capítulo 1: Mujer De Las Llanuras

– ¿Te has despertado ya?

La chica abrió los ojos y vio a una joven de largo cabello verde recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos esmeralda. Esta llevaba un vestido verde azulado, adornado con patrones propios de los nómadas de Sacae, abierto del muslo para abajo para facilitar la movilidad, botas marrón oscuro, y unos guantes parecidos a los suyos, pero sólo hasta los codos, del mismo color que las botas.

– Te encontré inconsciente en el campo.

La chica de cabellos rojos se sentó en la cama y miró con dudas a la otra joven, todavía no se fiaba de ella. Esta pareció sentir esto y decidió continuar:

– Me llamo Lyn, soy de la tribu Lorca. Estás a salvo.

Al oír esto la ojirroja suspiró aliviada. La tribu de Lorca era una de las tribus nómadas de Sacae, y por lo que sabía ellos no le harían daño sin razón alguna. Una vez más Lyn leyó a través de ella, ya que estaba claro que sabía que se había relajado. "Maldición" pensó la chica, "puede leer a través de mi como si fuera un libro abierto".

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?

– Nessa. Me llamo Nessa.

– ¿Te llamas Nessa? Es un nombre extraño… – Nessa frunció el ceño, por lo que Lyn decidió rectificar. – Pero no me hagas caso. Está bien.

Una chica extraña, pero a Nessa le había caído bien. Le sonrió, y Lyn se sentó a su lado y continuó.

– Veo por tus ropas que estás de viaje. ¿Qué te trae a la llanura de Sacae? ¿Puedes contármelo?

Nessa estaba a punto de responder cuando ambas oyeron algo fuera.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – dijo Lyn mientras se levantaba. – voy a ver que pasa. Nessa, espérame aquí. – y salió de la tienda.

Cuando regresó poco después estaba frenética.

– ¡No! ¡Bandidos! Deben de haber bajado de las montañas Birán. – dijo buscando algo. – Querrán asaltar los pueblos de la zona. Tengo que detenerlos. – continuó cogiendo una espada y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada. – Si no vienen más me las podré apañar sola. Aquí no correrás peligro, Nessa.

– ¡No! – dijo esta con voz decidida mientras se levantaba. – Voy contigo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres ayudarme? – dijo Lyn sorprendida. – Bueno… – Miró a la otra chica a los ojos, y tras suspirar continuó. – ¿sabes manejar un arma?

– Puedo usar mis dagas, pero no se me da muy bien – dijo esta dudando, aunque después añadió más animada – pero soy estratega.

– Ah, ya…, así que eres estratega. Una extraña profesión, pero… está bien. Iremos juntas.

Dicho esto Nessa cogió su capa y ambas salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Una vez fuera Nessa echó un vistazo y vio que había dos bandidos bastante separados el uno del otro. Estaba pensando en cómo librarse de ellos cuando Lyn la llamó.

– ¡Aquí! Si quieres ayudar, Nessa, me vendría bien tu consejo. Te protegeré; no te alejes de mi.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el bandido más cercano.

– Tengo que acercarme más al enemigo. – Dijo Lyn, y antes de que Nessa pudiera decir nada salió corriendo hacia él, quedando completamente al descubierto.

El bandido la vio y empezó a acercarse hacha en mano.

– ¡No! ¡El bandido me ha visto! ¡Viene hacia aquí! – dijo alarmada dándose cuenta de su error, y apenas Nessa la alcanzó dijo – ¡Acerquémonos y ataquemos! – Después de esto se acercó al bandido murmurando – Tengo que ponerme a su lado para atacarle.

Lyn atacó al bandido haciéndole un corte en el brazo y logró esquivar el hacha de éste haciéndole otro corte en el costado. Pensando que ya lo había derrotado bajó la guardia y no pudo esquivar a tiempo el hacha del bandido, por suerte Nessa lanzó una de sus dagas y acertó en el brazo de este haciendo que su ataque perdiera fuerza y que Lyn sólo recibiera un corte en el brazo. Lyn se movió rápidamente y logró acabar con el bandido.

Cuando Nessa llegó hasta Lyn esta exclamó:

– ¡Victoria! Pero estoy herida. Necesito una poción.

Nessa se puso a su lado y Lyn continuó:

– Hay otro bandido en la ger situada al oeste.

– ¿Ger?

– ¿No sabes lo que es una ger? – Lyn parecía sorprendida – Es un tipo de cabaña circular. Muchos nómadas viven en ellas.

Mientras Lyn explicaba esto ambas avanzaban hacia el bandido restante, pero a medio camino la peliverde se detuvo sujetándose el brazo que aún sangraba. Después de buscar un poco Nessa encontró una de las pociones que llevaban y se la pasó a Lyn, quien bebió parte del contenido de esta.

– Gracias, Nessa. Y ahora vamos a por el bandido que está junto a la ger.

Cuando se acercaron a la ger Lyn se dispuso a luchar contra el segundo bandido, que al parecer era el líder. Mientras Lyn se acercaba un poco para poder atacarle este dijo:

– ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Acaso crees poder resistir ante Batta la Bestia?

Lyn se abalanzó sobre él y consiguió herirle, pero cuando se giró para volver a atacarle Batta ya había dirigido su hacha hacia ella. Al ver esto la espadachina trató de apartarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y no pudo evitar recibir un corte bastante largo en el mismo brazo que antes. Lyn se apartó un poco de él y dijo:

– ¡Uf! Es fuerte... Tendré que emplearme bien. – y después, dirigiéndose a Nessa, agregó – Nessa, si me derrota, huye ¡Tienes que escapar!

Lyn acababa de decir esto cuando Batta se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta vez estaba preparada. Lyn se movió a un lado y Batta se pasó de largo debido al impulso que llevaba. Lyn tomó una extraña posición con la espada y de repente desapareció y aparecieron cinco clones suyos que saltaron y se unieron en el aire quedando sólo la auténtica Lyn que cayó sobre un sorprendido Batta, que con una expresión de dolor y confusión en el rostro dijo:

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has...? – y cayó muerto al suelo.

Nessa se apresuró a llegar junto a Lyn, aunque al llegar hasta ella no supo que decir. Estaba realmente confusa, no sabía si felicitarla por el gran movimiento que acababa de hacer, o ponerse a gritarle allí mismo por su temeridad y por haberle hecho preocuparse de esa manera. Así que fue Lyn la que habló.

– Uf... Por poco. Lo he subestimado. Perdoname si te he asustado. – Y después agregó con la mirada perdida – Si quiero sobrevivir, tendré que hacerme más fuerte... Lo suficiente para ser invencible.

Dedicaron el resto de la tarde a enterrar los cuerpos de los dos bandidos, y cuando acabaron Lyn dijo:

– Bien hecho Nessa. Vámonos a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso Nessa iba pensando "¿Bien hecho? Pero si aparte de ayudar a enterrar a los bandidos lo único que he hecho ha sido herir a uno de ellos para evitar que la matara. Se supone que soy estratega, ¿no? ¡Debería haberle aconsejado en la batalla y no ser sólo una espectadora! Aunque la verdad es que lo he intentado, pero ella no me escuchaba". definitivamente, ahora que sabía que Lyn estaba bien, Nessa estaba realmente enfadada.

Cuando llegaron ambas se fueron directamente a acostar ya que no se sentían con fuerza para hacer la cena. Nessa quería hablar con Lyn sobre la batalla de antes, pero decidió que estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir en ese momento, así que se fue a dormir. Ya hablarían por la mañana.

* * *

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Nessa vio a Lyn preparando el desayuno.

– Buenos días, Nessa. ¿Te has despertado ya? La lucha de ayer te ha debido de suponer un gran esfuerzo.

Nessa se levantó y se acercó a Lyn que le ofreció un cuenco lleno de gachas que aceptó agradecida. La última frase de Lyn le había recordado que tenía que hablar con ella sobre su forma de luchar, aunque ante las protestas de su estómago decidió que el asunto podía esperar hasta después del desayuno.

Desayunaron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Lyn se decidió a hablar, sacando a la otra chica de sus pensamientos.

– Nessa... quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Nessa dejó de comer y miró a Lyn con curiosidad, mostrándole que tenía toda su atención, y la espadachina continuó:

– Tienes experiencia en el arte de la guerra, está claro. – Se calló un momento y después preguntó – ¿Me dejas viajar contigo?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien sólo atinó a decir:

– ¿No crees que antes deberías hablarlo con tu familia?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que les pida permiso a mis padres? – La expresión de Lyn pasó de la sorpresa a una de profunda tristeza en apenas un instante – Mi padre y mi madre... murieron hace seis meses. Mi pueblo, los lorca, no... Soy la última de la tribu. – en este punto Nessa ya se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido con lo que dijo. Se acercó a Lyn y la abrazó en un intento por consolarla mientras esta continuaba – Nos atacaron los bandidos y... mataron a mucha gente. La tribu se dispersó. Mi padre era nuestro jefe y yo quería proteger a nuestro pueblo. Pero soy muy joven, y nuestras costumbres eran antiguas. No querían a una mujer al mando. Nadie me obedecía.

Al poco rato Lyn se separó de Nessa y se secó las lágrimas.

– ¡Snif! Lo siento. He estado sola mucho tiempo... – Parecía que fuera a volver a llorar y la ojirroja ya no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, pero por suerte la espadachina consiguió reponerse. – No, ya basta. No derramaré más lágrimas. – Nessa le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió – Gracias. Ya estoy mejor. – Lyn levantó la cabeza y miró a la otra chica a los ojos. – Nessa, quiero... Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para vengar la muerte de mis padres. Ayer aprendí algo de la batalla. No me haré más fuerte quedándome aquí sola. ¡Nessa, dime que me entrenarás; que me dejarás viajar contigo! – La última frase era casi una súplica, y Nessa no tuvo la fuerza para negarse.

– Está bien, pero...

– ¿Aceptas? ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Nos irá mejor si colaboramos, estoy convencida. Tu serás mi maestra estratega, y yo, tu mejor guerrera. ¡Lo conseguiremos! ¿ No crees?

La pelirroja no pudo mas que reír junto a su nueva amiga debido a la gran excitación de esta, así que decidió dejar lo que iba a decir para otro momento y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno.


	3. Cap 2

"pensamientos de Nessa"

* * *

Capítulo 2: Pasos del Destino

Después de desayunar empaquetaron lo que se llevarían para el viaje y se pusieron en camino. Cuando pararon para comer Nessa decidió hablarle a Lyn sobre aquello en lo que había estado pensando desde la batalla del día anterior.

– Lyn, hay algo que quería comentarte. – La espadachina asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía cocinando y la otra chica continuó. – Se que dije que te dejaría viajar conmigo, pero si quieres que te entrene antes tienes que prometerme una cosa. – La peliverde dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos. – Prométeme que en el campo de batalla seguirás todas y cada una de mis órdenes y no actuarás sin pensar como la última vez. – ante esto Lyn frunció el ceño – No lo digo como reprimenda, luchaste bien, pero si ayer me hubieras dejado ayudarte, y hubieras tenido un poco más de cuidado creo que no habrías resultado herida, entiéndelo, creí que ese bandido te mataría.

– Está bien, te lo prometo. Además después de todo dije que serías mi maestra estratega, así que me parece bien. – contestó Lyn con una sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, continuaron hacia Bulgar charlando amigablemente y como al anochecer todavía les faltaban unas horas para llegar a la ciudad decidieron acampar.

Después de cenar Nessa pensó que Lyn tenía derecho a saber tanto algo de su pasado como la razón de su viaje, ya que, después de todo, ella ya conocía algo del pasado de la espadachina.

– Lyn, ayer me preguntaste porqué estaba viajando, ¿sigues queriendo saberlo?

– Tengo que admitir que siento curiosidad, – contestó la aludida, – pero si no quieres contármelo no tienes que hacerlo.

– Gracias, pero creo que al menos tienes derecho a saber la razón de este viaje, además tampoco tengo nada que ocultar.

Al oír esto Lyn sonrió y se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención a su nueva amiga.

– Yo vivía en un pueblo de Etruria cercano a Lycia con mis padres mi tío y mi hermano gemelo. Mi padre había sido uno de los espías de Ositia en su juventud y mi tío, su hermano, fue entrenado en esta ciudad como estratega. Ambos eran rápidos y ágiles, y también buenos manejando dagas, y desde que puedo recordar nos enseñaron a mi hermano y a mi a defendernos con ellas. Un día nuestro pueblo fue atacado y durante el ataque mi padre murió y mi hermano desapareció y no volvimos a saber nada de él. – La pelirroja hizo una pausa, pero decidió que ya que había empezado lo mejor sería acabar, además tenía que admitir que se sentía mejor después de contarle esto a Lyn. – Mi madre nunca volvió a ser la misma, y cada día que pasaba estaba más deprimida. Con lo que ganaba mi tío no teníamos suficiente para comer, así que yo salía por las noches y robaba algo de comida a los más ricos del pueblo, y de día cuando mi tío volvía de trabajar me entrenaba como estratega. Unos años más tarde mi madre enfermó y, debido a la falta de dinero para comprar medicamentos, murió a los pocos meses. Mi tío y yo nos mudamos al pueblo donde él se crió, y estuve viviendo con él hasta que me dijo que él ya poco podía enseñarme y que el resto tendría que aprenderlo por mi cuenta, también me dijo que le habían ofrecido un puesto como profesor en la escuela de estrategas de Ositia, y que si quería podía irme a con él. Me lo pensé durante un par de días, y luego decidí salir en busca de mi hermano. Cuando le dije a mi tío lo que pretendía hacer se puso algo triste, después de todo prácticamente me había criado él, pero me dio sus dagas y algo de dinero para el viaje, y lo único que me pidió a cambio es que le prometiera que volvería, aunque solo fuera para saber que yo estaba bien. De eso hace ya algo más de dos años, y aunque todavía no he vuelto a verle le escribo de vez en cuando para que sepa que estoy bien.

Después de que Nessa acabara su relato se quedaron hablando un rato más y luego se acostaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a Bulgar y entraron a la ciudad.

– ¡Nessa! ¡Por aquí! – exclamó una entusiasmada Lyn. – Esta es Bulgar, la mayor ciudad de Sacae. Deberíamos aprovisionarnos para el viaje.

– ¡Ay, corazón! ¡Qué deslumbrante belleza! – sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Lyn mientras ambas se daban la vuelta para ver a un joven rubio de ojos ámbar. Este llevaba pantalones blancos, botas de montar marrones, un camiseta de manga larga negra y unos mitones del mismo color que esta. Una armadura verde le cubría torso, hombros, codos, antebrazos, manos, rodillas, espinillas y el lateral superior de los muslos hasta las caderas, y una cinta negra en su frente impedía que el revoltoso cabello le cayera sobre los ojos. El joven tenía sujeta de las riendas una yegua marrón.

– Espera, hermosa dama. ¿No me concederás la gracia de saber tu nombre? O, mejor, ¿la de tu compañía?

Ante este comentario la peliverde preguntó:

– ¿De dónde eres, caballero, que hablas con tanta libertad a una extraña?

– ¡Ja! ¡Creía que no preguntaríais nunca! Soy de Lycia, Procedo del cantón de Caelin, hogar de hombres impetuosos. – contestó este.

– Querrás decir "de insolentes imberbes y deslenguados".

Ante este comentario de Lyn Nessa tubo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa.

– Valla... – dijo el caballero algo descolocado, pero enseguida continuó como si nada. – Hasta la crueldad te sienta bien.

Lyn exasperada se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Nessa:

– Vamos, Nessa. No tengo más que decir. – y empezó a caminar hacia las tiendas arrastrando a la pelirroja, que todavía estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

* * *

– ¡Espera, por favor! – gritó el caballero, pero las dos chicas ya estaban muy lejos.

– ¡Sain! ¡Mide tus palabras! – este se giró, y vio a otro joven de cabellos y ojos anaranjados, que llevaba pantalones marrón oscuro y botas de montar de un marrón algo más claro que sus pantalones. La camiseta de manga larga que llevaba era del mismo color que sus botas, y sus mitones, aunque similares a los de Sain, eran del mismo color que sus pantalones. También llevaba puesta una armadura roja idéntica a la del otro caballero, y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente, pero sin llegar a taparle los ojos.

– Kent, mi buen compañero. ¿A qué viene esa reprimenda?

– Si tuvieras modales, no tendría que ser tan severo. Tenemos una misión por delante, Sain.

– Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo iba a callarme en presencia de tal belleza? Habría sido descortés.

– ¡Qué sabrás tu de cortesía! – exclamó Kent cansado ya de la discusión.

– Perdona. Obstruyes el paso. – Kent se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica con la que Sain había estado hablando hace un momento – Si fueras tan amable de apartar los caballos...

– Claro, lo siento... – contestó este y movió a su caballo a un lado.

– Gracias. Por lo menos tu pareces respetable. – dijo Lyn, y ambas chicas se disponían a continuar su camino cuando Kent volvió a hablar.

– ¿Eh? Lo siento, no... Creo que nos conocemos.

– ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó la peliverde algo confusa, pero antes de que este pudiera decir a qué se refería Sain intervino.

– ¡Eh! ¡No es justo, Kent! ¡Yo la vi primero! – al oír este comentario la espadachina se enfadó bastante, y cogiendo la mano de Nessa prácticamente la arrastró hacia la salida de la ciudad diciendo:

– Buf. Parece que no hay hombres decentes entre los caballeros de Lycia. ¡vamos, Nessa! Se me ha agotado la paciencia.

– Espera, no quería decir eso... – dijo Kent intentando detenerlas, pero Lyn siguió adelante sin detenerse, aunque Nessa si que volvió la cabeza y vio que el de la armadura roja parecía algo enfadado con su compañero, aunque por desgracia tratar de detener a Lyn para poder escuchar el resto de la conversación era algo prácticamente imposible, así que pensando "aquí pasa algo raro" dejó que su amiga la arrastrara fuera de la ciudad. – Sain, cabestro.

– ¿Eh? ¿No querías..? Pensaba que...

– ¡Yo no soy tu! Venga, hay que seguirla. Sospecho que podría...

– ¿Qué? ¿Es ella? Estás de broma. ¡Espera! – exclamó Sain mientras se apresuraba a seguir a su amigo.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban bastante alejadas de la ciudad y Lyn se hubo calmado Nessa dijo:

– Lyn creo que deberíamos volver. El segundo caballero no parecía querer cortejarte, yo más bien pienso que quería decirte algo, y no se por qué pero creo que era algo importante...

– ¿Tu crees? No se... – dijo Lyn volviendo la cabeza hacia la ciudad, pero entonces vio algo que no le gustó nada y girándose dijo – ¡Corre! ¡Nos persiguen! – ambas echaron a correr, pero entonces Lyn preguntó – ¿Serán los caballeros de la ciudad? – y volvió a mirar para atrás sin parar de correr para al poco exclamar – No, no son ellos. Estos buscan sangre.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron para intentar despistar a sus perseguidores, pero estos eran muy persistentes y acabaron rodeándolas. Mientras las chicas recuperaban el aliento el que parecía ser el jefe se acercó y dirigiéndose a Lyn dijo:

– Je, je, je... Hola preciosa. Te llamas Lyndis, ¿a que si?

– ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Lyn muy sorprendida, pero este no se molestó en contestar e ignorando las preguntas continuó más para sí mismo que para ellas:

– Qué desperdicio. Un auténtico desperdicio. Lo que llega uno a hacer por oro... En fin: te ha llegado la hora. ¡Vamos chicos! – y con esto último se alejó, y él y los demás bandidos se prepararon para luchar.

– ¡No! Son demasiados para mi... Pero no me rendiré. – exclamó Lyn muy decidida.

Nessa estaba pensando frenéticamente en una forma de salir de allí de una sola pieza, y lamentando ser sólo ellas dos cuando escuchó galopar unos caballos, y al darse la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas vio a los dos caballeros de antes y sonrió al verlos llegar, "¡salvadas!" pensó con gran alivio.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ahí está! – gritó uno de ellos

– ¿Qué? – dijo Lyn sorprendida girándose ella también, y viendo lo que la otra chica ya había visto.

– Uf... Por fin llegamos – dijo Sain cuando ambos estuvieron a la altura de las chicas, y luego exclamó dirigiéndose a los bandidos – ¡Alto! ¡Vosotros! ¿Qué queréis? ¿Tantos contra una sola chica? ¡Cobardes, canallas!

Nessa no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario, ese caballero no tenía remedio, pero de todos modos si los caballeros ayudaban los bandidos no tenían nada que hacer.

– ¡Tú! Eres de... – empezó Lyn, pero fue interrumpida por el otro caballero.

– Podemos hablar más tarde. Parece que esta gente tiene malas intenciones. Si quieren luchar, que se midan conmigo.

– ¡Atrás! ¡Yo me encargo de esto! – exclamó el otro.

– ¡No! ¡Es cosa mía! ¡Fuera de mi camino! – exclamó Lyn.

"Genial, Lyn modo suicida y dos caballeros que no se ponen de acuerdo para luchar, retiro lo dicho, no estamos salvadas del todo, sólo a medias" pensó Nessa suspirando y negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados... – empezó Sain, pero fue cortado por Kent que había estado observando a Nessa, y al igual que ella quería acabar cuanto antes con la discusión.

– Tengo una idea. Tú, dirígenos – dijo señalando a Nessa, que a pesar de estar algo sorprendida por el cambio de acontecimientos asintió con la cabeza. – Soy Kent, caballero de Lycia. Mi compañero se llama Sain. Te obedeceremos en esta batalla. ¿Satisfecha, mi señora?

– Si. Nessa y yo estaremos al mando. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Mientras los demás se preparaban para luchar Nessa echó un vistazo la campo de batalla. Era una zona amplia con algunos bosques y un río con dos puentes. Durante la conversación con los caballeros había estado vigilando a los bandidos, así que sabía que eran cinco contando con el jefe. Por lo que sabía uno de ellos estaba escondido tras la zona boscosa que tenían delante, otro estaba tras el grupo de árboles que había delante del río, el tercero en uno de los puentes, y el cuarto junto al jefe, cerca del otro puente. Estaba pensando en el mejor modo de acabar con ellos cuando la voz de Sain la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Bella dama! Y... Nessa, ¿no? Déjame que te muestre el poder de los caballeros lycianos. ¡Déjame asestar un golpe en tu honor! – la estratega se encogió de hombros y le indicó que fuera a por el que estaba tras el pequeño bosque, y él, obedientemente, se dirigió hacia este lanza en mano "Bien" pensó Nessa "por lo menos esta vez si que estoy al mando, ahí va Sain a por el bandido con la lanza bien preparada. Espera un momento, ¿¡lanza!, pero si el bandido lleva un hacha, maldición ¿¡es que no le han enseñado nada! ¡va a acabar hecho papilla!" Sain atacó al bandido con su lanza, pero este la esquivó con facilidad y asestó un golpe al caballero, que sólo se libró de recibir una buena herida gracias a su armadura – ¡Valla! He fallado. – "¿¡y encima se sorprende!, ¡lo mato, yo lo mato!

– ¡Sain! – gritó Kent – ¿Por qué no has usado la espada? – "Buena pregunta, si señor"

– La lanza es más heroica. – "¿¡Heroica!" – Un caballero debe ser heroico ¿no te parece? – "si, y acabar muerto por estúpido también". – contestó el aludido.

– No tienes remedio. Como no te tomes el combate más en serio, acabarás atravesado de lado a lado.

– Para ser sincero... me olvidé de comprar una espada. – "¡Quéeeeeeee!"

– ¿Te olvidaste? ¿O estabas ocupado cortejando alguna dama?

– No te pongas así. La lanza irá bien; soy muy bueno.

– Prefiero fiarme de tu destreza, no de tu palabrería. Toma mi espada de reserva y úsala la próxima vez. – dijo Kent lanzándole una espada.

– ¿Estás seguro? – el otro asintió con la cabeza – ¡Gracias, Kent!

– Causas casi más problemas de los que resuelves. Casi. – tras esto se dirigió a la estratega – Nessa, déjame remediar el error de mi compañero. ¡A tus órdenes!

– Muy bien, adelante. – dijo la pelirroja señalando al bandido de antes. A diferencia de su compañero, y para alivio de Nessa, Kent usó una espada y logró herir a su oponente dejándolo bastante debilitado, debilidad que la estratega hizo que Lyn aprovechara para acabar con él.

Tras esto dos de los bandidos se acercaron a ellos y Sain dijo:

– ¡Nessa! ¡Déjame atacar otra vez!

– Está bien, pero esta vez usa la espada.

Sain asintió y se dirigió a atacar al bandido más cercano que se encontraba en una de las zonas boscosas, blandió su espada contra él, pero las ramas le entorpecieron facilitando que el bandido esquivara el golpe y contraatacara fallando en golpear al caballero por apenas unos milímetros. – ¡Ah! – gritó Sain alejándose un poco del bosque mientras el bandido se escondía de nuevo entre los árboles.

– ¡Sain! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kent con preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco.

– Si, si. Logré apartarme a tiempo. No puedo creer que esquivara mi espada con tal facilidad. Esto es muy serio.

– Fíjate bien. – dijo el otro – El enemigo está oculto en el bosque. Las ramas obstaculizan el ataque, ¿te das cuenta?

– Es verdad. Sólo presté atención al ataque... Ni me paré a pensarlo. – Nessa estaba a punto de gritarle por su falta de atención en el campo de batalla pero viendo la cara que puso el pelinaranja decidió dejarlo en manos de este y no cansarse innecesariamente.

– Tu falta de atención podría costarte la vida algún día.

– Bien. Entendido. Dejémoslo, Kent.

– Si de verdad lo entiendes, actúa en consecuencia.

– Kent se preocupa demasiado. Va a envejecer antes de tiempo. – dijo Sain vigilando al bandido que le había esquivado por si este decidía atacarle. "¡¿Y de quien es la culpa?" pensó Nessa mientras le indicaba a Kent que ayudara a Sain a acabar con el bandido.

– Parece más sabio dejar a ese bandido a un caballero. – comentó Lyn.

Nessa asintió con la cabeza y dijo – Nosotras nos encargaremos del otro enemigo, vamos a acercarnos. Dirígete a ese bosque de allí.

Una vez en el bosque, mientras Kent se ocupaba de uno de los bandidos Lyn llamó al otro caballero. – Te llamas Sain... ¿no?

– Si, Sain, el galán de Caelin, ¡Ese soy yo!

– Si insistes... ¿Por qué no te has curado?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Me han herido? ¡Seré canalla! Forzar arrugas en tu frente por preocuparte de mi... – "Este no tiene remedio".

– Eh.. – dijo la espadachina algo dubitativa – Iba a darte una poción, pero creo que estás bien. Da igual.

– ¡No, espera! La tomaré. Por favor, dámela. – Sain se acercó y la estratega le pasó una de las pociones de la peliverde mientras esta se ocupaba del bandido que tenían cerca. – ¡Ah, mucho mejor! Tenéis mi gratitud, bellas damas. – Tras esto la pelirroja miró a su alrededor y vio que sólo quedaban uno de los bandidos y el jefe de la banda, así que dijo:

– Sain, ve con Kent y encargaos de aquel bandido de allí, Lyn tu y yo iremos a por el jefe. – ambos asintieron y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras los caballeros se encargaban del último bandido Lyn y Nessa se acercaron al jefe.

– Malditos caballeros, siempre interfiriendo – dijo este antes de que Lyn le atacara haciéndole un corte no muy profundo en el brazo. El bandido contraatacó, pero Lyn lo esquivó, aunque cuando volvió a intentar atacarle tuvo que retroceder para evitar el hacha del bandido que pasó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. La espadachina hizo una finta hacia la derecha y cuando el jefe de los bandidos se giró para bloquear su ataque le golpeó por el otro lado traspasándole el pecho con su espada – Maldición... Se suponía que era sólo una chica... – fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de caer muerto.

* * *

– ¡Se acabó! Excelente, Nessa. Y ahora, a por los caballeros de Lycia. – dijo Lyn mientras se dirigían hacia los dos caballeros que ya iban hacia ellas – ¿No me ibais a contar vuestra historia? – les preguntó cuando las alcanzaron.

– Si. – dijo Kent mientras desmontaban, y una vez en el suelo añadió – Partimos de Caelin, en Lycia, en busca de alguien.

– Lycia... Ese es el país que está más allá de las montañas, en el suroeste, ¿no? – preguntó la espadachina.

– Exacto – contestó este – Llevamos un mensaje a lady Madelyn, que se fugó con un nómada hace unos diecinueve años.

– ¿Madelyn? – preguntó Lyn muy sorprendida.

– La única hija de nuestro señor, el marqués de Caelin. – explicó Kent – El hecho de que lo abandonara así le causó un gran pesar. Al final, el marqués declaró que no reconocía a ninguna hija.

– Y este año hemos recibido una carta de lady Madelyn. – continuó Sain – En ella decía que ella, su esposo y su hija vivían felices en las llanuras de Sacae. El marqués no cabía en sí de gozo por saberse abuelo de una nieta de 18 años. Recuerdo su sonrisa al anunciarlo. El nombre de la nieta es Lyndis. Ese era también el nombre de la esposa del marqués, que falleció a una edad temprana.

– ¿Lyndis? – Lyn no se podía creer lo que oía, y Nessa parecía estar en shock "¿Me estáis diciendo que la nómada a la que hace poco que conozco y con la que estoy viajando es una especie de princesa perdida?"

– Al oír el nombre, el corazón del marqués se derritió. – siguió Sain sin hacer caso de la interrupción – Ahora su único deseo es conocer al menos a la familia de su hija. Por eso estamos aquí. No sabíamos que lady Madelyn había muerto días después de enviar la carta... Nos enteramos poco después de llegar a Bulgar.

– Pero también descubrimos que no todo estaba perdido: la nieta vive. Nos dijeron que vivía sola en las llanuras... Supe enseguida que... tú eras lady Lyndis – terminó diciendo Kent mirando fijamente a Lyn. "Pues parece que si se referían a eso, menuda puntería tengo".

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó esta algo confundida.

– Tu parecido con tu madre desaparecida es notable. – contestó el caballero.

– ¿Qué? ¿Conocías a mi madre? – "Umm, no creo, parece muy joven para eso".

– Siento no haberla conocido directamente, pero he visto los retratos del castillo Caelin. – respondió Kent.

– Para el resto de mi tribu siempre fui Lyn. – dijo la espadachina – Pero para mis padres... Cuando estábamos solos era Lyndis. Que extraño todo. Estaba sola en el mundo y ahora tengo un abuelo. Lyndis... nunca creí que volvería a oír ese nombre.

Todos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Lyn añadió bastante sobresaltada:

– ¡Espera! Un bandido también me llamo Lyndis.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible...? – dijo Kent sorprendido.

– Era un vasallo de lord Lundgren, ¿no? – lo interrumpió su compañero.

– ¿Lundgren? ¿Quién es? – "El actual heredero, seguro".

– Es el hermano menor del marqués. – explicó Kent – Todos creían que lady Madelyn se había ido para siempre. Así, lord Lundgren se convertía en heredero del marquesado – "Lo sabía"

– En pocas palabras, mi señora, tu existencia es un obstáculo para las ambiciones de tu tío abuelo. – añadió Sain "Esto no me gusta".

– Pero..., ¡si yo no tengo ningún interés en heredar ningún título! – protestó Lyn.

– Por desgracia, tu tío abuelo no se creerá eso de buena gana. Creo que su deseo de acabar contigo persistirá. – dijo Sain "Lo que pensaba".

– ¿Qué hago? – Nessa estaba apunto de contestar la pregunta de Lyn, pero Kent se le adelantó.

– Acompáñanos a Caelin. Este camino es peligroso.

– Tengo pocas opciones. Iré con vosotros. – dijo la espadachina.

* * *

Como ya era tarde decidieron pasar la noche en la taberna en la que los caballeros se habían hospedado durante su estancia en Bulgar. Cogieron dos habitaciones. Nessa y Lyn compartirían una y los caballeros dormirían en la otra. Nessa no podía dormir, Lyn y los caballeros partirían a la mañana siguiente hacia Caelin, pero ella no sabía que hacer. Sabía que el viaje de Lyn sería peligroso, y no quería correr riesgos innecesarios, pero la idea de dejar a su nueva amiga a su suerte y volver a viajar sola tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana que no se dio cuenta de que la peliverde estaba a su lado hasta que esta habló.

– Nessa... lo siento – dijo sacando a la ojirroja de sus pensamientos – Esto cambia todo. ¿Qué harás tú?

– No lo se, en eso estaba pensando. Dime, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

– ¿Quieres... que decida yo? – preguntó sorprendida la espadachina – Por supuesto que tu compañía sería de gran ayuda en el viaje, pero... va a ser muy peligroso.

– Entonces no hay más que hablar, iré con vosotros a Caelin.

– ¿Vienes? ¿Seguro?

– Claro, ¿cómo iba a estar segura de que llegas a conocer a tu abuelo de una sola pieza si no estoy yo para asegurarme de que no os volvéis una cabeza más bajos de repente? Porque permíteme decirte que Sain y tú podéis llegar a ser bastante descuidados durante una batalla, y no creo que Kent pudiera soportar eso solo por mucho tiempo – contestó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó Lyn, y abrazó a su amiga con tanta fuerza que casi la ahoga, después de soltarla, y ya más calmada añadió – Permíteme que te pida otra vez tu amistad y tu ayuda. – la estratega asintió y poco después se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente partirían pronto y estaban bastante cansadas después de combatir a los bandidos.

* * *

Espero que os guste el cap, puede ke me haya pasado un poko con Sain en la primera parte sel combate, pero no pude evitarlo, fue muy divertido escribir ese trozo.

Gracias a KTTR y a Ellistriel por los reviews.

Bueno, perdon por la larga espera, pero eske soy muy perezosa (cosa k estoy intentando cambiar, pero me cuesta bastante u.u). Siento los 2 meses de espera por el cap, intentare no tardar tanto a partir de ahora (aunke no prometo nada).


	4. Cap 3

Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso, nada de escusas esta vez ya que no hemos tenido demasiado trabajo en la uni desde los examenes de febrero, simplemente soy muy baga y tiendo a olvidarme fácilmente de las cosas u.u. Aunke no os preocupeis, k no pienso abandonar el fic, lo acabaré algún día, cueste lo k cueste.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Espada de los Espíritus

Pasada la media noche Nessa se encontraba todavía despierta mirando fijamente las llamas de la pequeña hoguera que habían hecho al acampar para pasar la noche. Era consciente de que Sain estaba despierto montando guardia no muy lejos de ella, pero ella se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido ese día.

* * *

El grupo de ahora cuatro personas salió de Bulgar poco después del amanecer. Para ir más rápido Lyn montaba con Kent y Nessa con Sain, a media tarde Lyn dijo:

– Nessa, espera un momento; quiero tomar otro camino. – ambos caballeros detuvieron sus monturas – En un altar, hacia el este, hay clavada una espada sagrada. El pueblo de Sacae acude allí para orar por protección al emprender un viaje largo.

– Vaya, qué curioso. – exclamó Sain ganándose una cachetada por parte de la estratega.

– Elimine es el culto dominante en Elibe. – explicó Kent – Me complace ver que al menos aquí se conservan las costumbres antiguas. – añadió haciendo que su caballo avanzara hacia el este cuando la estratega le indicó que se desviarían hacia el templo, y Sain se apresuró a seguirle.

* * *

Unos bandidos llegaron a un pequeño templo en el que se guardaba una espada sagrada para las gentes de Sacae. El jefe, un hombre joven con una espada, se acercó al sacerdote.

– ¡Anciano! No te muevas y no abras la boca. – el anciano sacerdote estaba asustado, pero no retrocedió.

– Amenázame cuanto quieras, pero no te daré la Mani Katti. La Mani Katti es una hoja sagrada que goza de protección divina. No puede retirarse de su lugar de descanso.

– No razonas, viejo. ¿De qué sirve una espada si no se usa?

– ¿Usarla? – el sacerdote estaba escandalizado – ¿En combate? ¡Sacrilegio!

– ¿Sacrílego? Me llamo Glass. ¡Los dioses temen mi nombre! Mi habilidad no tiene igual. Si quiero la espada, ¡será mía! ¡Apártate! – gritó el jefe bandido empujando al sacerdote contra la pared.

– ¡Uf! – Glass cogió la espada y exclamó:

– ¡A! ¡Es más maravillosa de lo que imaginaba! Esta espada ha sido forjada para alguien de mi destreza. – y trató de desenvainarla – ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? No puedo... desenvainar... ¡No se mueve de la funda!

– Los espíritus de la hoja te han juzgado. No has dado la talla. Te han rechazado.

– ¿Qué? – gritó Glass – Escúchame, viejo senil, si aprecias la vida, sal de mi vista. – el sacerdote entró a una habitación trasera del templo y cerró la puerta con llave. Una mujer que estaba cerca del templo cuando llegaron los bandidos salió de allí corriendo para buscar ayuda.

* * *

El templo ya estaba a la vista del grupo de Lyn cuando una mujer llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

– Perdóname, mi señora. ¿Viajáis al este? ¿Al altar? – le preguntó la mujer a Lyn.

– Sí, así es.

– Entonces debéis apresuraros y socorrer al sacerdote. He visto a una banda de rufianes de la zona que se dirigía allí no hace mucho. Creo que pretenden robar la espada sagrada del altar.

– La Mani Katti... ¿Quieren robarla? ¡No puedo permitir que ocurra! – el enfado era evidente en la voz de la espadachina, así que Nessa se bajó del caballo de Sain indicándole a este que no la siguiera y se fue en dirección al templo dejando atrás a los demás.

– Parecéis gente noble. Por favor, ayudadle.

– Lyndis, ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Sain, aunque por la reacción de la estratega ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

– Si queréis socorrer al sacerdote, tendréis que prepararos. – añadió Kent.

– Tienes razón... – dijo Lyn volviéndose para mirar hacia el caballo de Sain – Nessa... – iba a añadir algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba. Kent se giró en ese momento para unirse a la conversación y al igual que Lyn se dio cuenta de que faltaba un miembro del grupo.

– ¡¿Pero qué?

– Si estáis buscando a Nessa se fue hacia el templo a media conversación.

– ¿Lo sabías y dejaste que fuera sola? ¡El templo está lleno de bandidos!

– Pero dijo que no se acercaría mucho, que sólo iba a echar un vistazo – trató de defenderse Sain ante la reprimenda de su amigo. Kent iba a continuar, pero al ver la preocupación de Lyn por la ojirroja decidió dejarlo pasar, y tras despedirse de la mujer, que se marchó rápidamente a su casa, se dirigieron hacia el templo para reunirse con su estratega y decidir que hacer.

* * *

Desde donde se encontraba la pelirroja se podía ver algo lejos hacia el este parte de una de las paredes del templo, y al sur había algunas casas.

– ¡Nessa! – la mencionada se giró y vio que sus compañeros se dirigían hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzaron le dijo a Lyn:

– Supongo que quieres ayudar al sacerdote, – esta asintió con la cabeza – bien, entonces quiero que vosotros tres os encarguéis de aquel bandido junto al muro y de cualquier otro que se os acerque y me esperéis allí, yo iré a ver si puedo averiguar algo en aquellas casas de allí.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el "plan" de la estratega. "Ahora entiendo por qué mi tío me pedía que ideara diferentes estrategias para una misma situación, fuera cual fuera esta, y también por qué siempre intentaba pillarme desprevenida."

* * *

Poco después Nessa se reunió de nuevo con los demás, y tras recuperar el aliento miró a su alrededor y vio a tres bandidos muertos y que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía nada más que unos cuantos rasguños.

– Bien – dijo – según la gente de esas casas el terreno hacia la entrada del templo es bastante escarpado por lo que sería muy difícil pasar montados en los caballos y luchar al mismo tiempo. También me dijeron que una de las zonas de este lado de la pared esta en bastante mal estado así que esto es lo que haremos. Kent, Sain y yo buscaremos la zona debilitada de la pared, entraremos por ahí y nos encargaremos del jefe. Lyn quiero que tu vayas a la entrada principal y distraigas a los bandidos que haya allí, pero ten cuidado, yo me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda. – Todos asintieron y Lyn se fue hacia la entrada del templo mientras los otros tres buscaban la zona del muro que estaba en mal estado. Una vez la encontraron abrieron un gran agujero por el que los jinetes pudieran pasar, y nada más entrar un bandido con un hacha les atacó, Nessa miró alrededor y vio que aparte de ese bandido dentro sólo quedaba el jefe, que llevaba una espada. La estratega le dijo a Sain que fuera a por el jefe mientras Kent se encargaba del otro bandido ya que sabía que este era mejor con las lanzas que su compañero y mientras tanto ella se fue a buscar a Lyn. Cuando se reunió con ella la espadachina estaba intentando acercarse al último bandido sin ser vista, así que la pelirroja salió del templo para distraerlo y cuando este se dio la vuelta para atacarla la peliverde le atacó por detrás y acabó con él. Después de esto ambas entraron al templo justo para ver como Sain acababa con el jefe de los bandidos.

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún bandido más dentro del templo Kent y Sain salieron fuera para revisar los alrededores y dejar los caballos atados en algún lugar cerca de allí. Poco después de que salieran se abrió una puerta en la parte trasera del templo y el sacerdote de este apareció por ella y tras acercarse a las chicas le preguntó a Lyn:

– Esas ropas... ¿Eres de la tribu de los lorca?

La espadachina asintió con la cabeza.

– Soy Lyn, la hija del jefe. – dijo, y después añadió algo preocupada – ¿Está herido, señor?

– Gracias, no tengo ni un rasguño. Eres muy amable.

– ¿Y la espada? ¿Está a salvo?

– Si, la he guardado en un lugar seguro. Hasta que no deshaga mi hechizo, no se podrá extraer la espada. – la preocupación desapareció por completo de los ojos de la peliverde tras escuchar las respuestas del sacerdote, y fue reemplazada por una mirada de asombro y excitación ante las siguientes palabras de este, quien continuó diciendo. – Como muestra de mi gratitud, te dejaré que pongas las manos sobre la Mani Katti. Toca el grabado de la hoja, y ruega por un viaje seguro.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo Lyn sin poder contener su entusiasmo. En ese momento Kent y Sain entraron al templo y se dirigieron hacia ellas, aunque se detuvieron a medio camino cuando la espada empezó a brillar al tocarla Lyn, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando esta retiró la mano debido a la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? He... – dijo colocando la mano otra vez sobre la empuñadura de la espada, haciendo que esta volviese a brillar. – La espada... está brillando...

– Ah. Mm... Es el poder de los espíritus. Lyn han examinado tu espíritu y te reclaman.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

– Eres la propietaria legítima. Debes empuñar la Mani Katti.

– No, no puedo... No sabría... – balbuceó la espadachina.

– Es la voluntad de la espada. Si quieres una prueba, sácala de la vaina.

– Mm... – la peliverde sujetó la vaina con una mano, y con la otra tiró de la empuñadura haciendo que la espada se deslizara fuera de la funda. – Se ha deslizado sin esfuerzo.

– Nunca imaginé que conocería al propietario de la Mani Katti en vida. En verdad soy afortunado por haber visto la espada en tus manos. – exclamó el sacerdote, que no cabía en si de gozo.

– Ah... – Lyn no sabía que decir, pero no hizo falta que hablara, ya que el sacerdote continuó diciendo:

– Debes irte, Lyn. Te enfrentarás a experiencias terribles. Empuña esta espada y afronta con valor tu destino.

– Si... ¡Si, señor! – contestó esta, y se dirigió a la salida del templo junto a la estratega, quien parecía haber quedado muda por la sorpresa.

* * *

Cabalgaron en silencio durante varias horas, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando al atardecer Sain decidió romper el silencio que empezaba a volverse bastante incomodo.

– Así que esta es la Mani Katti Es una espada sin par.

– Esto es increíble. Quizá sea la espada más famosa de toda Sacae... Y es mía. – "Mm, todavía no se lo cree. Aunque no me extraña, después de todo no es algo fácil de creer."

– No es tan extraño. De hecho, muchas leyendas cuentan historias parecidas... Espadas especiales reclaman a sus poseedores por todo el país. – "No es lo mismo, esto le está pasando a ella" – Pero cuando te ha visto sacar la espada, Lyndis... He sentido algo extraordinario. La espada te estaba esperando. Estás predestinada a esgrimirla. – "Eso sólo empeora las cosas."

– ¡Basta! Yo... No soy nadie especial. – "Genial, haber quien la calma ahora."

– Míralo de esta forma: Hay ciertas armas que se sienten mejor en tus manos. Bueno, pues la Mani Katti se siente muy bien contigo. ¿Te es más fácil aceptarlo así? No da la impresión de que nos sirva a los demás. – "Salvada por el caballero verde, gracias Sain.", suspiró aliviada la estratega.

– Es cierto que parece hecha a medida. Un arma que sólo yo puedo usar. Parece bastante razonable. Eso puedo entenderlo.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la sala del trono en el castillo de Caelin un hombre de unos cincuenta o sesenta años estaba hablando con un soldado, o mas bien gritando ante las noticias que este le había traído.

– ¿Qué? ¿La hija de Madelyn sigue viva?

– Eh... – comenzó el soldado bastante nervioso. – Si, lord Lundgren. La acompañan Kent y Sain. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? Si los dejamos en paz... – Pero fue cortado a media frase por el lord.

– ¡Bah! He oído que el norte de Biran está lleno de bandidos. Sólo es una niña. No sobrevivirá al viaje hasta aquí. Me preocupa más mi hermano mayor. Hay que matarlo cuanto antes. El veneno no puede fallar.

– Si, señor. – contestó el soldado más tranquilo al ver que no iba a ser castigado – No sospecha nada y sigue bebiéndolo. La muerte del marqués por "enfermedad repentina" no está lejos.

Lundgren indicó al soldado que se retirara, y una vez se hubo quedado solo dijo:

– Je,je,je. Pronto... Muy pronto, Caelyn será mío.

* * *

Un ruido entre los arbustos cerca del campamento sacó a la estratega de sus pensamientos. Tras comprobar que no había nada excepto quizás algún animal nocturno se giró de nuevo para seguir contemplando las llamas, pero su vista se posó en la nueva espada de su amiga, que era iluminada por la luz del fuego. La Mani Katti era una espada muy hermosa, la vaina era azul al igual que la empuñadura, lisa y sin ningún adorno, le recordaba bastante a la vida tranquila y sencilla que llevaban los nómadas de Sacae; la hoja de la espada, sin embargo, era realmente hermosa y se notaba que estaba muy bien afilada, aunque la pelirroja estaba segura de que el brillo propio que había demostrado tener la espada sólo aparecería si era Lyn la que la empuñaba. Al contemplar la espada, la estratega tubo la certeza de que esta contenía el poder de antiguos espíritus, sólo esperaba que estos protegieran bien a su amiga, pues tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a ser cada vez más difíciles. Definitivamente, si podía tenía que conseguir a más gente para el grupo. Con estos pensamientos la joven estratega se acostó para sumirse en un sueño intranquilo durante las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que volvieran a partir.

* * *

Bien, espero que os gustara el capi, es más corto k el anterior, pero de donde no hay no se puede sacar ;P

Muchas gracias a Elistriel y KTTR buestros reviews me animan mucho , espero no haberos perdido por la larga espera u.u. El final me costo un poko, no sabia como ponerlo, asi k acabe modificando un poko el pricipio, espero k me halla kedao bien, lo leeis y me decis k os parece, ok?

Se k hay mas gente k lee esto, asi k si no es mucho pedir porfa mandad reviews, k me animan a continuar. He activao la posibilidad de recibier anonimos asi k animaos k no muerdo.

con todo dicho, me despido hasta el proximo cap, chao .


	5. Cap 4

Perdon por el retraso pero los examenes se me echaron encima, y despues se me fue la inspiracion y me atasqué a medio capitulo, pero por fin está acabado. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Banda de Mercenarios

Habían pasado diez días y el grupo se encontraba ya al otro lado de las montañas, en Birán. Nessa bostezó desde su posición en el caballo de Sain, esa noche había habido una tormenta y con el ruido de los truenos y los repentinos fogonazos de luz apenas había podido dormir. "Como si la lluvia cayendo sobre la lona de la tienda no fuera suficiente" pensó la joven estratega cuando de repente Sain detuvo su caballo.

-Este lugar es... – dijo Lyn quedándose a media frase.

-Toda la zona está en ruinas. ¿Por qué no les ayudará el marqués? – exclamó Sain mirando a su alrededor. La zona en la que se encontraban estaba llena de ruinas. Había tres pueblos separados por una muralla con grandes agujeros por los que se podía pasar fácilmente en varias zonas. De los tres pueblos, dos estaban hacia el oeste, uno pegado a la parte sur de la muralla en ruinas y el otro hacia el norte de esta; el tercero se encontraba al norte de donde estaban ellos y estaba totalmente destruido.

-En la montaña Taliver habita una banda de bandidos muy crueles. Ningún marqués gobierna aquí – contestó Lyn a la pregunta del rubio – Mi pueblo estaba cerca, en la otra parte de la montaña. A mi gente... Los bandidos taliver vinieron de noche. Les bastó una noche. Sobrevivimos menos de diez, incluida yo. – "¿Acabaron con tantos en tan poco tiempo? Eso es muy extraño, los guerrero de las tribus nómadas de Sacae son conocidos por su destreza con espadas y arcos, algo no encaja." pensó sorprendida la estratega – Son animales, bestias. No les perdonaré nunca. Nunca. – la furia era evidente en su voz.

-Lyndis... – empezó Sain pero ninguno de los tres sabía que decir para animar a la espadachina.

-No estoy huyendo. – dijo esta ya más calmada – Volveré... algún día. Seré más fuerte... Los aplastaré como un caballo aplasta la hierva. Vengaré a mi pueblo. Haré lo que esté en mi mano. – "Esa es una de esas ideas suicidas suyas, y por la decisión con que lo a dicho va a ser muy difícil disuadirla de hacerlo"

-Cuando llegue ese día, llévame contigo. – exclamó el rubio desde delante de Nessa sin poder contenerse. "Por un momento olvidé lo entusiasta que es este."

-Sain.

-Tampoco te olvides de mí. – añadió Kent. "¡Tu también no! Maldición, aunque lealtad no les falta."

-Kent...

"Bueno, pues de perdidos al río, después de todo aquí somos todos una piña." Suspiró resignada la estratega – Hey, ¿no os olvidáis de alguien?

-¡Oh! ¿Tu también, Nessa?

-Por supuesto, después de todo alguien tiene que asegurarse de que volváis de una sola pieza. – contestó la estratega simulando estar ofendida, logrando así que todos se echaran a reír.

-Yo... Sois... Gracias – consiguió decir la peliverde entre risas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cerca del pueblo al sur de la muralla unos bandidos tenían acorralada a una chica joven que tenía un pegaso con ella. La chica era algo baja y bastante delgada. El pelo rizado de color violeta claro le llegaba hasta media espalda y le caía por los lados de la cara, pero sin llegar a tapársela permitiendo que se vieran perfectamente sus ojos azul claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de manga corta que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, lo que le permitía moverse con facilidad, una armadura ligera de color azul oscuro que le protegía el pecho y los hombros, un par de mitones y unas botas, todo ello del color de la armadura excepto el guante de la mano izquierda, que le llegaba por encima del codo y era de un azul más claro. Las botas le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y estaban rodeadas en la parte superior por unas correas de cuero para impedir que se cayeran, y en la cintura llevaba una bolsa por detrás sujeta por un cinturón de cuero que le caía suelto hasta las caderas. El pegaso era totalmente blanco, y sus bridas y las sujeciones de la silla de montar eran del mismo color que la armadura de su dueña.

-Espera aquí, joven – dijo uno de los bandidos – ¿Qué harás en señal de arrepentimiento? ¿Eh?

-E... Yo... Bueno, yo... – balbuceó la chica notoriamente nerviosa.

-Buena captura, ¿no te parece? – dijo el otro bandido – Seguro que el jefe nos dará una buena recompensa.

-Si, esta se ha portado muy mal, así que sería justo. Se lo tiene merecido.

-Pe... Pero... – tartamudeó la joven, y el pegaso se acercó más a ella como si quisiera darle seguridad.

-¿Qué hacemos con la mula voladora?

-¡No la toques! – exclamó la chica poniéndose delante de su pegaso en actitud protectora ante el comentario del segundo hombre.

-¿Qué? Será mejor que te calles niña. – contestó este.

-Hazme lo que quieras, pero... a él déjalo, por favor. Te lo ruego. – dijo la joven perdiendo algo del valor que había ganado hace un momento, pero decidida a proteger a su montura.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Inepta! – replicó el primer bandido – Sólo hay pegasos en Ilia. Son animales escasos. Valen mucho más que tú. Lo venderemos por una montaña de oro. ¿Dejarlo dices? ¡Ja!

-No, no puedes... – suplicó la chica desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos!¡Adelante! – gritó él.

* * *

El grupo de Lyn avanzaba algo más animado hacia este mismo pueblo cuando Kent vio que ocurría algo y detuvo su caballo exclamando:

-¿Qué es esto? En guardia, Lyndis. Parece que hay cierta agitación por allí.

-Es..., es un pegaso. ¿Es posible? – dijo la aludida bajándose del caballo de Kent y corriendo hacia allí – ¿Florina? ¿Eres tú, Florina? – "¡Pero no salgas corriendo así, que podría ser peligroso! En fin habrá que seguirla" Gritó internamente la pelirroja mientras los dos jinetes se apresuraban a seguirla preocupados como ella por lo que le pudiera pasar.

-¡Lyn! ¿Eres tú de verdad? – dijo la joven abrazándose a la peliverde mientras sollozaba – Yo... Yo...

-Vamos no llores. – trató de reconfortarla Lyn.

-Lo siento – dijo esta secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Kent acercándose a ellas después de que todos hubieran llegado hasta allí.

-Es amiga mía. – contestó la espadachina – Esta es Florina, aprendiz de jinete de pegaso de Ilia. Le incomoda la presencia de hombres. – Kent asintió y se fue con los demás dejándolas solas, pero se mantuvo alerta – Dime, Florina, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Bueno..., esto... – dijo la jinete de pegaso – Descendí para ver si tenían noticias de ti. No vi a estos dos, y..., bueno...

-¿Aterrizó tu pegaso sobre ellos? – "¡¿Qué?! No se puede ser tan torpe..., ¿o si?"

-Bueno..., un poco – "¿Cómo es eso de un poco?" se preguntó la estratega con curiosidad, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¡Ja! – les interrumpió uno de los bandidos acercándose provocando así que los dos caballeros se tensaran. – Ya la habéis oído. ¡Admite su agravio! Arrolló a mi amigo, y ahora debe pagarlo.

-¿Te has disculpado, Florina? – preguntó la espadachina ignorando completamente al bandido.

-Sí. Les he dicho que lo siento muchas veces. Pero no me escuchan. ... – contestó esta echándose a llorar nuevamente.

-No llores, no pasa nada.

-Lyn...

-Mirad, está claro que lo siente. – dijo la espadachina dirigiéndose a los bandidos – ¿No podemos dejarlo pasar? No parecéis heridos ni nada semejante. – "Lo dudo mucho, no parecen de los que perdonan así porque sí."

-Ni hablar. La chica se viene con nosotros, aunque sea por la fuerza. – respondió el que parecía estar al mando. "Como pensaba, mejor voy a echar un vistazo..." pensó la pelirroja empezando a darse la vuelta, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kent cambió de opinión al recordar lo ocurrido la mañana siguiente a que Lyn consiguiera la Mani Katti "...o mejor no, no quiero que vuelvan a _regañarme _por desaparecer sin avisar, además Sain también se llevó parte de la _charla _por intentar defenderme" –¡Eh! Salid, chicos. Los hombres son todos vuestros, pero no toquéis a las chicas.

-¡Nessa! ¡Tenemos que defendernos! – la llamó Lyn, pero fue interrumpida por Florina.

-Lyn... Yo...

-¿No eres una jinete de pegaso? Sabes luchar, ¿no? – le dijo la espadachina.

-¡Si! – dijo la jinete de pegaso más animada, aunque se sobresaltó de repente al sentir a alguien a su lado. "Ups, creo que la asusté, quizás no debí acercarme tanto" – Lyn... ¿Quién es? – preguntó después un poco más calmada al ver que Nessa era una mujer.

-Es Nessa. Es una aprendiz, pero es mi estratega.

-Ah, bien... Eh... ¿Nessa? Encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente – contestó la estratega – por cierto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Um?

-Verás, me gustaría saber a qué nos enfrentamos, pero la verdad es que con los muros no veo mucho. ¿Te importaría llevarme un momento con tu pegaso para que pueda echar un vistazo? – le preguntó Nessa extendiéndose un poco en la explicación para no poner a la otra más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba mientras le indicaba a Lyn mediante señas que fuera al pueblo para avisarles del peligro. "Si tuviera una personalidad más fuerte me habría limitado a decirle que me dejase volar con ella, pero no quiero asustarla."

-Claro – respondió la pelivioleta ya montada en su pegaso mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a subir detrás suyo. La estratega le sonrió y aceptó agradecida la ayuda. Una vez estuvieron a una buena altura Nessa observó a su alrededor. El único lugar en el que no había bandidos era donde el grupo se encontraba, y la mayoría de los enemigos se encontraban por el camino que ellos habían llegado "Eso es bueno, el agujero en la muralla es lo suficientemente grande como para que pase un jinete, pero no caben dos personas a lo ancho así que tendrán que atacar de uno en uno." Muchos de los bandidos llevaban hachas al igual que su jefe, quien se encontraba al norte del pueblo derruido, pero también contaban con algunos mercenarios con espadas y un par de arqueros. "Unos nueve en total diría yo" pensó, y al tratar de pensar en una forma de vencerles recordó una de las lecciones que le había dado su tío.

* * *

_Flashback_

Nessa y su tío estaban sentados en la hierva cerca de la casa en la que ambos vivían junto con la madre de la pequeña. Habían estado jugando a un juego de estrategia bastante complicado que se usaba para entrenar a los estrategas en las diferentes escuelas que había por todo el mundo en el que se simulaban diferentes escenarios y unidades de todo tipo mediante los diferentes tableros y piezas que había. Como Nessa era todavía una niña su tío usaba sólo escenarios planos y unidades sin promover, ninguna de ellas mágica o voladora, pero al ver que su sobrina ya dominaba el triángulo de armas, era capaz de tener en cuenta el tipo de armadura o si las unidades iban a caballo o no, y sabía manejar decentemente a los arqueros, aunque todavía tenía problemas a la hora de defenderse de estos, sobre todo si llevaban arcos largos, Otto había decidido incluir unidades voladoras en el juego, concretamente pegasos. La pequeña, como de costumbre, había perdido la partida, pero a diferencia de otros días hoy estaba haciendo pucheros y mirando muy mal a su tío.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadada? No esperarías ganarme, ¿no? – le preguntó tumbándose en la hierva con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-No – contestó secamente la pequeña pelirroja girándose para poder seguir lanzándola dagas por los ojos a su tío, quien en ese momento estaba realmente agradecido de que las miradas no matasen.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan enfadada?

-Porque para una vez que me dejas usar pegasos, vas y me los matas en dos turnos, no es justo. – protestó la niña haciendo otro puchero.

-Ha sido culpa tuya por acercarlos a mis arqueros, tendrías que haber ido con más cuidado. – contestó tranquilamente tumbándose de costado para así poder ver bien a su sobrina – Las unidades voladoras pueden ser muy útiles pero, debido a que están en el aire, son muy vulnerables ante las flechas.

-¡Eso se avisa antes! – protestó Nessa poniéndose de pies y dando una fuerte patada en el suelo.

-Tranquilizate, pequeña, ¿se puede saber que te ha echo el suelo ahora? – bromeó Otto, aunque ante la mirada asesina de su sobrina añadió – Vamos, llamita, no te enfades, pensé que lo descubrirías tarde o temprano.

Ante esto la pequeña se calmó, la palabra "llamita" había sido clave para ello, por supuesto, y su tío lo sabía. Las únicas personas que le habían puesto motes eran su padre, su hermano, y su tío. Su hermano la llamaba "N" lo que les era muy útil en sus travesuras, ya que como él decía "Nessa" era muy largo de decir cuando alguien se acercaba, y a cambio ella le llamaba "J", aunque esto no acortaba mucho su nombre. Su padre y su tío la llamaban llamita, y cuando una vez les preguntó enfadada por qué la llamaban así le dijeron, entre risas ante su enfado, que era porque su pelo era rojo como el fuego. Ya más calmada se tumbó junto a su tío haciendo pucheros una vez más.

-Genial, ahora parezco tonta por no darme cuenta – se quejó de nuevo, ante lo cual su tío se echó a reír de buena gana.

-Eres increíble, pequeña. Si cuando yo estudiaba alguien me hubiera dicho que había una niña de diez años capaz de no sólo comprender las lecciones de estrategia con la facilidad con que tu lo haces, sino también de idear sus propias estrategias le habría tachado de loco. Es más, aun teniéndote delante, y siendo yo quien te está enseñando, a veces me cuesta creerlo. Tonta dices. Cabecita loca, joven e inexperta seguro, tonta ni por asomo. – dijo arrancando una sonrisa de su sobrina, aunque luego la mirada de la pequeña cambió de alegre a traviesa. – Ni se te ocurra – dijo Otto dándose cuenta de su error y tratando de levantarse lo más rápidamente posible.

Demasiado tarde, ya que antes de que su tío tuviera tiempo de hacer nada la pequeña pelirroja se levantó y gritando – ¡No me llames cabecita loca! – se lanzó sobre su tío.

* * *

_Fin flashback_

Nessa sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Llamita" su tío todavía la llamaba así a pesar de que a partir de los doce años su pelo había empezado a oscurecerse y, aunque seguía siendo rojo, ya no destacaba tanto, e incluso había gente que por la noche lo confundía con marrón oscuro.

-¿Nessa? – la voz de la joven jinete de pegaso la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al mirar una vez más al campo de batalla vio a Lyn salir del pueblo con alguien más y le indicó a Florina que aterrizara junto a ellos. "Ups, ya me vuelve a pasar, y yo que creí que después de dos meses sin espaciar fuera de la realidad ya no me volvería a pasar... Bueno, al menos parece que no ha sido mas que un momento y no ha pasado nada. Ahora a trabajar, que para algo estoy con ellos." Pensó mientras empezaba a formar un plan en su cabeza.

Mientras Nessa y Florina volaban para explorar el terreno Lyn se dirigió al pueblo tal y como le había indicado la estratega, dejando atrás a los dos jinetes.

* * *

-¿Hay alguien? – llamó al no encontrar a nadie.

-¡Dejadnos en paz, maleantes! – sonó una voz desde algún lugar del pueblo.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡No hay más oro! – le respaldó otra.

-No, esperad – gritó Lyn – No somos bandidos. Queremos ayudaros. Oídme, por favor.

-Que no salga nadie. – dijo una tercera voz – veré qué es lo que pasa. – el dueño de la voz salió de una de las casas y se dirigió hacia Lyn. Era un chico joven de pelo y ojos de color chocolate algo más bajo que Sain y Kent. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos, un mitón azul oscuro que le cubría el antebrazo sujeto con unas vendas en el brazo izquierdo y dos camisetas azules, una encima de la otra. De las dos camisetas la de encima era una de manga corta más holgada que la otra, lo que permitía que la de debajo fuera visible, y azul claro en vez de oscuro como la de debajo. Tenía un arco, y un carcaj lleno de flechas sujeto a su cintura por un grueso cinturón. Tanto el carcaj como el cinturón eran de cuero, al igual que sus botas, el guante que llevaba en la mano derecha, y el ligero protector que llevaba, que le cubría tanto el hombro izquierdo como ese mismo lado del pecho. Cuando finalmente se encontraba frente a Lyn le preguntó a esta – ¿No sois bandidos? Pues, ¿quiénes sois?

-Me llamo Lyn. Mis compañeros y yo estamos de paso por aquí. Hemos visto bandidos. Vamos tras ellos, pero... necesitamos que adviertas a los lugareños. – contestó esta resumiéndole la situación y girándose para marcharse.

-¡Eh, espera! – dijo él haciendo que Lyn se detuviera y le mirara con curiosidad – Mi nombre es Wil. También estoy de viaje, más o menos. La gente de aquí ha sido amable conmigo. ¿Podría luchar con vosotros?

-Pues claro – contestó Lyn sonriendo – toda ayuda será poca. Bienvenido, Wil.

* * *

Cuando la espadachina y el arquero salieron del pueblo vieron a Florina volar hacia ellos, una vez el pegaso aterrizó Nessa se bajo de este, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la jinete exclamó asustada:

-¡Lyn! ¿Qué hago? ¡Hay un arquero!

-¿Qué? ¿Donde? – preguntó esta mirando a su alrededor – Ah, es Wil – dijo más tranquila al darse cuenta de que él era el único arquero a la vista.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres amiga de Lyn? – dijo Wil alegremente dando un paso hacia ella haciendo que esta se encogiera asustada. "Si va a venir con nosotros, y conociendo a Lyn lo hará, tendré que hacer algo con ese miedo que tiene a los hombres" – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Lo siento Wil – intervino la peliverde – Se llama Florina. Es tímida con los hombres y, además, tu llevas un... arco.

-¡Ah, claro! Seguro que eres una jinete de pegaso. – dijo el arquero si ofenderse por el hecho de que ella le tuviera miedo – Siento haberte asustado... Entiendo tu miedo a los arcos.

-Yo... Eh... Lo siento... Incluso mirar un arco... me da mucho miedo...

-Claro, lo comprendo. Pero sólo deberías asustarte de los arqueros enemigos – añadió él resaltando lo obvio.

-Si, tienes razón – "Interesante, ya no parece tenerle miedo, este Wil podría ser muy útil a la hora de combatir su miedo a los hombres." Dejando estos pensamientos a un lado la estratega decidió que ya iba siendo hora de recordarles dónde estaban, así que se aclararó la garganta para llamar su atención.

-No es por interrumpir las presentaciones pero, ¿no creéis que deberíamos estar deshaciéndonos de cierto grupo de bandidos? – dijo indicándoles que la siguieran hasta donde estaban esperando los dos caballeros ya montados y listos para la batalla.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos Nessa empezó a explicarles el plan.

-Florina, quiero que vallas al pueblo que hay al norte de aquí y les avises del peligro. Después ayuda a los demás con los bandidos que llevan espadas, pero no ataques a los que tienen hachas, y por encima de todo, mantente fuera del alcance de los arqueros. – la jinete de pegaso asintió y emprendió el vuelo. – Sain, el paso hasta este lado es bastante estrecho, intenta despejarlo para poder avanzar, cuando esté libre encargate de cualquier bandido con hachas o arcos que veas, principalmente arcos, pero ten cuidado. Kent, Lyn, id con el y que alguno le sustituya si es necesario, si no, una vez que habrá paso quiero que vayáis a encargaros del jefe, está cerca del pueblo al noreste de aquí, acabad con cualquier bandido que se interponga, pero no os entretengáis mucho, cuanto antes acabemos esto mejor. – una vez que los tres se fueron la estratega miró al único que quedaba con ella – hay algunos bandidos cerca del muro, quiero que te encargues de ellos, yo te ayudo a situarlos. – Wil asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sain había conseguido abrirse paso a través de los bandidos que les impedían avanzar y ahora estaba ocupado con un par de bandidos con hachas, Kent y Lyn habían ido hacia el jefe de los bandidos pero dos de estos les cortaban el paso. Wil estaba ayudando a Sain, y Florina... "¿Dónde está?" la pelirroja alzó la vista para buscarla y por fin la vio volando hacia ella. "¿Uh? ¿Por qué viene hacia aquí?" Entonces oyó un _twing_ detrás suyo y se giró justo a tiempo para ver al arquero que le había disparado. Al girarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó con un grito de sorpresa que pronto fue sustituido por uno de dolor cuando la flecha se clavó en su pierna. Cuando la sorpresa inicial desapareció alzó la vista para ver a Florina desmontar de su pegaso y correr hacia ella con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelivioleta arrodillándose junto a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la herida. "No, no me llores ahora" – Yo... l-lo siento, no pu-pude ll-llegar a t-tiempo, si n-no hu-hubiera estado t-tan lejos... – dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya, estaba distraída, además yo misma te dije que te alejaras de los arqueros. – "Maldición, esto duele como mil demonios, además creo que estoy sangrando demasiado." Iba a decirle que le ayudara con la herida cuando oyó la voz de Sain.

-Nessa, ¿estás bien? – quería decirle que sí que no se preocupara, pero sabía que no era verdad, y además la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Nessa? – esta vez la voz sonaba más cerca, y sonaba como Wil, pero la alegría natural que antes había sentido en el arquero había desaparecido, sustituida por la preocupación. Sabía que tanto él como el caballero estaban cerca de ella, pero lo veía todo borroso y no podía localizarlos. Los brazos le fallaron y se sintió caer, pero dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la tendieron delicadamente en el suelo.

-Wil coge las vendas y pociones que tengo en mi silla de montar. Florina, ve a buscar a Kent y Lyndis – estas palabras de Sain y el batir de alas del pegaso al despegar fueron lo ultimo que escuchó la estratega antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

-Asunto resuelto – la voz de Lyn resonó en la cabeza de la estratega cuando empezó a despertar.

-¡Lyn! – el grito de Florina la sobresaltó provocando que abriera los ojos para ver a todos depiés cerca de ella excepto Sain que se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

-Florina... – dijo Lyn una vez que logró soltarse del abrazo de esta – ¿Por qué me has seguido? Es muy peligroso.

-¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de investidura de los Caballeros de Pegaso de Ilia? – preguntó la joven jinete mientras Sain ayudaba a Nessa a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, hay que unirse a unos soldados independientes para formarse. – Nessa se apoyó en uno de los caballos y empezó a examinar su pierna izquierda para ver el daño causado por la flecha por si misma prestando medio oído a la conversación – ¿es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, Florina?

-Ajá. Quise hablar contigo antes de partir. Pero cuando fui a Sacae, oí que te habías ido con extranjeros, y...

-¿Te preocupaste por mi? – preguntó la peliverde, y cuando su amiga asintió continuó – Gracias, pero más me preocupas tú a mí.

-¿Yo?

-Mira, la mayoría de los mercenarios son hombres. Grupos de hombres. No te imagino entre ellos desenvolviéndote.

-Ya lo se, ya. – dijo la pelivioleta bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero es que siempre he soñado con ser una jinete de pegaso. Pensé que lo conseguiría de una manera u otra. Después de lo de hoy, no se... A lo mejor debería... desistir...

-Florina... – dijo la espadachina abrazando a su amiga – No llores...

-Sí, no hay razón para renunciar a tu sueño – dijo Sain apartándose del lado de la pelirroja y acercándose a las otras dos chicas presentes haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección.

-¿Eh? – dijo Lyn, tan sorprendida como los demás al ver a Nessa en pié, e iba a decir algo más pero el caballero de verde se le adelantó.

-¡Querida Florina! Tengo una gran idea.

-¡Sain! – trató de detenerlo Kent pero fue en vano.

-Vente con nosotros. Con la incorporación de Wil, somos un buen grupo de soldados. Y también muy independientes. – explico su idea el caballero rubio captando la atención de la estratega.

-Espera, ¿me incluyes a mi? – preguntó Wil sorprendido acercándose a la pelirroja por si esta necesitaba apoyo para no cargar demasiado peso en su pierna herida.

-Claro, estábamos destinados a conocernos aquí. Es el destino. La banda de mercenarios de Lyndis será el mejor grupo de entrenamiento que encontrarás jamás. – "Destinados no se, pero no es mala idea. Una banda de mercenarios llamaría menos la atención que un grupo de viajeros, al menos teniendo en cuenta lo armados que vamos, y además soluciona el problema de Florina, teniendo en cuenta su miedo a los hombres. Sain es más de lo que parece, esto y el como animó a Lyn el otro día podrían ser pura casualidad, pero el como ha organizado las cosas cuando me han herido no lo es."

-Sain... Esto no es cosa de broma. – le reprendió su compañero.

-¿Lyndis? Eh... ¿Lyn? ¿Mercenarios? – preguntó una confusa Florina.

-Luego te lo explico mejor. Esto es un poco improvisado. – contestó su amiga – Pero Sain tiene razón. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Florina?

-¿Viajar contigo, Lyn? ¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó la jinete de pegaso llena de alegría.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Hermosa Florina! Soy caballero de Caelin. Me llamo Sain...

-¡No! ¡Retrocede! ¡No te acerques tanto! – exclamó la asustadiza joven ocultándose detrás de la espadachina.

-Ah... bella y sin embargo tan recatada. – suspiró el caballero retrocediendo unos pasos y provocando que todos los presentes estallaran en carcajadas.

-Te pido disculpas por habernos calificado de mercenarios... – empezó Kent una vez se hubieron calmado un poco, pero Lyn le cortó a media frase.

-No, lo apruebo. No podemos dejar a Florina sola. Necesita una atención especial. ¿Cuento contigo?

-¡Sí! – asintió el caballero – No tienes más que pedirlo.

-Entonces... – intervino Wil algo inseguro, acercándose mientras ayudaba a la estratega a caminar – ¿Os parece bien de verdad que viaje con vosotros?

-Pues claro. ¡Faltaría más! – asintió la espadachina acercándose y lanzando una preocupada mirada a la pelirroja, que le indicó que estaba bien con un gesto – si tú quieres Wil – añadió después dándose cuenta de que todos habían asumido que iría con ellos sin siquiera preguntarle si quería acompañarles o no.

-La verdad es que estoy muy agradecido. – asintió el arquero sin notar el intercambio producido entre las dos jóvenes – Me robaron todo el dinero y... me he quedado tirado – explicó después algo avergonzado, aunque se animó enseguida. – Me honraría sumamente pertenecer a la Legión de Lyndis.

-¿La `Legión de Lyndis´? Esto es cada vez más extraño, Nessa. – comentó la peliverde a su amiga, quien se limitó a asentir sonriente mientras Wil la ayudaba a caminar junto a los demás hacia la posada en la que pasarían la noche.

* * *

Bueno chicos como veis Nessa no se libró de la regañina simplemnte no la puse (más k nada pork se me olvido por completo añadirla en el capi anterior y en este no sabia como ponerla u.u). Tambien añadi un flasback con el tio de nuestra estratega como sugirió KTTR (gran idea k no se me habia ocurrido, muxas grax )


	6. Cap 5

Hola chicho ^^, siento la espera, no me mateis por tardona, porfa

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sombra de la Ocupación

Dos días después la legión se encontraba viajando hacia Licia a través de Birán con los bandidos Ganelon persiguiéndolos. Nessa volaba con Florina ya que el vuelo del pegaso dañaba menos su pierna herida que el trote de los caballos, y Wil había tomado su lugar y montaba con Sain.

Al atardecer llegaron a un fuerte abandonado y pararon para decidir que hacer.

-Ah, un sitio perfecto. Hoy dormiremos en camas. – dijo Wil alegremente.

-¿Este viejo fuerte? ¿Es esta nuestra mejor opción? ¡Venga, Wil! Estás de broma. – protestó Sain.

-Los bandidos están causando alboroto en los alrededores. – razonó el arquero ya más serio. – Nadie se preocupa de los viajeros. Y lo cierto es que somos muchos.

-Wil tiene razón – intervino la estratega – además los bandidos nos persiguen a nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a poner en peligro a los pueblos de la zona, y el fuerte es más fácil de defender que un simple campamento.

-Es un buen sitio. – añadió Lyn – ¿Quién quiere estar encerrado? Prefiero un lugar donde me de el aire.

-Mientras esté con Lyn estaré bien. – apoyó Florina a su amiga.

-Y para protegeros, siempre estará con vosotras Sain, vuestro caballero, mis señoras.

-Sain, tu y yo nos quedaremos de guardia. – Intervino Kent antes de que el rubio se buscara problemas con la peliverde.

-Valla... – la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara que puso Sain, y pronto las risas de los demás se unieron a la suya.

* * *

El fuerte se encontraba en mal estado, pero las paredes todavía se mantenían en pie y la sala principal tenía el techo en buen estado.

-Perdón, mi señora – oyeron cuando entraron en esta.

-¿Quien va? – preguntó Lyn tensándose y poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Yo... – dijo alguien desde dentro de la sala, y al mirar vieron que se trataba de una mujer joven de pelo castaño. – Perdona mi intrusión... Me llamo Natalie. – añadió cojeando hacia ellos – Soy de un pueblo de las cercanías... – cuando estaba a pocos pasos del grupo la pierna de la que cojeaba le falló y cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor – ¡Ah! Ay...

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Lyn corriendo hacia ella y agachándose a su lado – ¿Mm? La pierna...

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – la interrumpió Natalie – Es de una enfermedad infantil... No puedo caminar mucho, pero no causa demasiados trastornos. – "¿Tiene la pierna mal y está aquí sola?"

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la peliverde haciendo eco a los pensamientos de la estratega mientras los demás se preparaban para pasar la noche ahí y esta se sentaba con ellas de modo que no tuviera que apoyar peso en la pierna izquierda.

-Estoy buscando a mi marido... He oído que está por esta zona. Dijo que iba a reunir dinero para curarme la pierna. Salió del pueblo y no ha vuelto. Es de buen corazón, pero temo que se haya metido en algo peligroso. Me he preocupado tanto... – la morena bajó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, y después les enseñó un trozo de papel – Este es un dibujo de él. Ofrece un parecido muy vago, pero... Se llama Dorcas. ¿Sabéis algo de él? – preguntó esperanzada.

Lyn cogió el dibujo, y tras enseñárselo a todos los demás se lo devolvió diciendo:

-Lo siento. Ninguno lo hemos visto o hemos oído hablar de él.

-Entiendo... – dijo la otra mujer tristemente – Si te lo encuentras, dale un mensaje, por favor. Dile que Natalie lo está buscando.

-Se lo diré. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Poco después los bandidos que les perseguían desde el día anterior llegaron a la zona del fuerte.

-Ahí están. Por fin hemos dedo con la banda que derrotó a Migal. – dijo el jefe de los bandidos.

-Así que se han atrincherado en esta fortaleza derruida. Perfecto. Esperaremos al anochecer y luego... – dijo uno de sus hombres.

-¡Idiota! Son solo un puñado, y hay mujeres. – le gritó el jefe – Si los atacamos por la noche quedaremos en ridículo. Además, podríamos herir a las mujeres por error. No seré tan precavido.

-Tienes razón, Carjiga – se disculpó el otro – Eres muy inteligente.

-Vengaremos a Migal y nos llevaremos un buen botín. – dijo Carjiga – ¿Quién sabe? Al final tendré madera de jefe y todo. ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Vamos! ¡Dividíos y rodeados, pandilla de ladrones! ¡Vamos a terminar esto antes de que sea de noche! – sus hombres empezaron a dispersarse para rodear el fuerte cuando Carjiga llamó a uno de ellos. – ¡Eh, tú! Te llamas... Dorcas, ¿no? – el hombre en cuestión asintió, pero no dijo nada – No has contribuido mucho desde que te uniste a nosotros. Si las armas que llevas sirven más que para exhibirlas, hoy es el día para demostrar de qué eres capaz. – ante el silencio de este el jefe de los bandidos continuó – Ataca por la entrada de atrás que hay en el este. Dentro debería haber una mujer. Captúrala. Si lo consigues, te llevarás una parte mayor del botín. Si quieres oro, haz bien tu trabajo.

Dorcas asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera del fuerte murmurando por el camino.

-Un puñado de mujeres... Le destrozaría el corazón a Natalie si cayera tan bajo.

* * *

El grupo de mercenarios estaba preparando la cena cuando Kent que estaba de guardia entró apresuradamente.

-¡Lady Lyndis! ¡Ahí fuera! ¡Bandidos!

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó esta algo sorprendida.

-No se dan por vencidos. – dijo Sain reaccionando mucho más rápido – ¿Qué opinas? ¿Salimos y les plantamos cara?

-No... Natalie no puede moverse bien, correría peligro. – contestó la peliverde – Déjalos acercarse. Lucharemos aquí, dentro de los muros. – añadió cogiendo su espada y preparándose para el combate – Nessa, toma el mando.

"¿No pueden dejarnos en paz ni un día?" suspiro la estratega levantándose

-Ah... – dijo Natalie antes de que pudiera empezar a dar órdenes.

-Descansa, Natalie. Nadie te va a hacer daño. – se apresuró a calmarla la espadachina.

-Bien, tenemos ventaja dentro de los muros, así Natalie se quedará aquí. Kent, Sain encargaos de la entrada principal, Wil al oeste el muro tiene un brecha que los bandidos podrían aprovechar para echarlo abajo y pasar, Florina cuida de Natalie, Lyn tu ven conmigo a la puerta trasera. – ante esta última frase todos empezaron a protestar, pero la ojirroja les interrumpió en un tono que no admitía protesta. – No es momento de preocuparse por mi pierna, estoy bien y además, no voy a luchar.

* * *

Lyn y Nessa estaban esperando en la puerta este cuando la estratega oyó algo y se giró en la dirección del sonido justo a tiempo para decirle a Lyn que se agachara. La espadachina lo hizo y un hacha arrojadiza le pasó por encima de la cabeza para luego girar y volver por donde había aparecido. Al mirar vieron a un hombre alto y musculoso con pelo marrón rojizo y barba del mismo color cogerla y prepararse para lanzarla otra vez. El hombre vestía pantalones verde oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas verde claro con una faja de cuero en la cintura. Calzaba unas sandalias de cuero y unas vendas del mismo material cubrían parte de sus antebrazos. Llevaba un collar de cuero endurecido con adornos colgando de su cuello y una tira similar a este rodeaba su bicep derecho.

-¡Tú! Dime, ¿te llamas Dorcas? – le preguntó Lyn antes de que pudiera atacarles otra vez.

-...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el guerrero sorprendido relajando su posición ligeramente.

-Natalie me lo dijo. – ¿Qué haces con estos bandidos?

-Necesito dinero... – contestó este a la pregunta de la peliverde.

-Puede ser, pero... ¿te unes a unos mercenarios? – insistió la espadachina tratando de convencerlo para que no luchara contra su grupo.

-Es las única forma de conseguir oro que hay en la zona. Haría lo que fuera... Incluso esto. – contestó bajando la mirada avergonzado por sus acciones.

-¿Por oro? ¿Lo que fuera? ¿Harías daño a tu mujer? Natalie está aquí. La estamos protegiendo dentro del fuerte.

-¿¡Qué!? Natalie... ¿está aquí? – "Buen trabajo Lyn, ya lo tienes" pensó la estratega al ver la sorpresa y la preocupación del luchador ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Estaba tan preocupada que vino en tu búsqueda. Piensa, Dorcas. ¿Crees que tus acciones agradarán a tu mujer?

-...Tienes razón.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la espadachina empezando a impacientarse.

-Entiendo. No puedo hacerlo. No quiero saber nada de estos bandidos. Ya basta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí... – contestó Dorcas a la sonriente peliverde – Y te compensaré por tu amabilidad con Natalie. Déjame luchar a tu lado.

-¿Nessa? – Preguntó Lyn captando la atención de la pelirroja que se encontraba vigilando por si aparecía algún bandido.

-No parece que venga ningún bandido por aquí. Lyn, ¿te importa quedarte sola un momento? Preferiría llevar a Dorcas con su mujer para tranquilizarla. – la espadachina negó con la cabeza. – Bien, le diré a Florina que venga a ayudarte. Dorcas ven conmigo. – con eso Nessa echó a correr hacia la habitación donde estaban Florina y Natalie, con Dorcas siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

Fuera del fuerte a una distancia segura Carjiga se estaba impacientando.

-¿A qué esperáis? No es más que una chica. ¡Una niña! ¡Grrr! ¡Traed más hombres ahora mismo!

Ante la furia de su jefe más bandidos se apresuraron a atacar el fuerte.

* * *

-Aquí es. – dijo Nessa parando un momento para salir corriendo nada más dar nuevas órdenes – Florina ve a la puerta este a ayudar a Lyn. – la jinete de pegaso apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando la estratega ya había desaparecido por un pasillo hacia el oeste del fuerte, y se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes dejando a Dorcas y Natalie solos.

-¡Natalie! – exclamó el luchador al verla corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Eres tú? – preguntó ella levantándose, pero tropezó al intentar ir hacia su marido.

-¡Natalie! – exclamó Dorcas preocupado apresurándose a sujetarla para que no cayera. – ¿Estás bien? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Para qué has venido?

-Estaba preocupada por ti. – contestó su mujer – Por favor, olvidate de mi pierna. No debes correr tantos riesgos. ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento. – se disculpó él – Perdí el norte. No me di cuenta... Lyn me ha abierto los ojos.

-¿Te trajo aquí Lyndis?

-Te lo explicaré luego. Primero tenemos que expulsar a los bandidos. Obedéceme: no te muevas. No te muevas de aquí.

-De acuerdo. Mientras estés conmigo sé que estaré bien.

En ese momento apareció Nessa.

-Dorcas, ve al muro oeste, parte de los bandidos están intentando abrir un paso por ahí y Wil no podrá contenerlos solo, ve a ayudarle. – el luchador asintió y cogiendo su hacha se apresuro a ir en ayuda del arquero. – siento dejarte sola Natalie, pero tengo que ver como les va a los demás. Aquí estarás bien. – le dijo a la otra mujer antes de desaparecer hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

Los dos caballeros estaban cerca de la entrada acabando con cualquier bandido que se atreviese a acercarse demasiado. Ambos parecían estar bien aparte de algunos arañazos, sus armaduras estaban demostrando ser útiles. La pelirroja se relajó y se apoyó en la pared, quitando peso de su pierna izquierda. Le dolía bastante, y estaba segura de que estaba sangrando de nuevo. De repente los bandidos dieron media vuelta y huyeron, Sain estaba apunto de empezar a perseguirlos, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su estratega.

-Dejad que se vallan, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos ataquen en campo abierto, si vuelven a atacar aquí estaremos más seguros.

-Nessa, tu pierna – exclamó el caballero verde al ver la sangre que ahora teñía gran parte de su pantalón.

-No debiste correr con esa herida. – la reprendió Kent desmontando y ayudándola a volver a la habitación donde se encontraba Natalie.

* * *

Después de cenar, y de calmar a una preocupada y enfadada Lyn mientras curaban, otra vez, la pierna de Nessa Dorcas y Natalie se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Nuestro pueblo está cerca. Llevaré a Natalie a casa y volveré mañana. – dijo Dorcas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no nos despedimos hoy? – preguntó Lyn.

-Bueno, he... He hablado con Nessa. Me ha... Me ha invitado a unirme a vosotros.

Pero nosotros vamos a Lycia... – dijo la espadachina mirando a su estratega, quien estaba mirando el cielo con cara de yo no he sido.

-Tengo que conseguir dinero en alguna parte. – se apresuró a añadir el luchador – Si creéis que puedo ser de ayuda, me gustaría luchar a vuestro lado. Habéis socorrido a mi esposa... Estoy en deuda con vosotros.

-Dorcas... – Lyn no sabía que decir.

-Lyn, por favor – intervino Natalie – Los dos estamos de acuerdo. Cuidad de mi esposo.

* * *

Una vez los dos se fueron Lyn se volvió hacia los dos caballeros bostezando.

-Por fin se ha calmado la situación.

-Seguiremos haciendo turnos de vigilancia. – dijo Kent – Descansad.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó la espadachina – ¿Sain?

-Si, si.¡Por supuesto! – contestó el caballero.

-Te voy a contar algo: si algún bandido se te acerca, te cortará el cuello sin misericordia. ¿Lo entiendes? – siguió la peliverde con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿No soy un caballero? No tienes que preocuparte. ¿No es así, Kent?

-Si descubrimos algo sospechoso, yo me encargaré. Descuidad – dijo su compañero, haciendo reír a Nessa, que ya estaba quedándose dormida.

-¿Si? Entonces, buenas noches – con eso la espadachina se acostó cerca de la pelirroja murmurando. – Hasta mañana, Nessa.

-Vamos. – dijo Kent.

-¡Ja! Nadie confía en mi nunca... – se quejó Sain siguiendo a su compañero.

* * *

Bueno, se que no es muy largo, pero es mejor que nada u.u. Cualquier cosa me decis.

He revisado los cap anteriores y he encontrao algunas faltas de ortografia un poco feas, pero por lo demas no he cambiado nada, la historia es la misma.

Si queris ver a los personajes hay enlaces a imagenes suyas en mi profile, ire poniendo más segun vayan apareciendo en la historia. Nessa no esta, si alguien se atrebe a dibujarla y quiere que ponga un enlace a su dibujo que me lo diga (con mi talento pa dibujar mejor ni lo intento u.u, podria salirme un garabato de los buenos XD).


End file.
